I'm Already There
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Song Fic to: "I'm Already There" - Lonestar. Matt and Amy miss each other and a phone call from a hotel room just makes it worse for all. Matt/Amy. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No lyrics, nothing WWE related, etc.**

**A/N:** This is just a little cutesy story. I love the song by Lonestar ("I'm Already There") and I love Matt and Amy as a couple. For this story, Matt and Amy never had any problems and they've been together since the beginning. It's 2009, of course. Enjoy!

* * *

_He called her on the road  
__From a lonely cold hotel room  
__Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
__But when he heard the sound  
__Of the kids laughing in the background  
__He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
__A little voice came on the phone  
__Said daddy when you coming home  
__He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Amy Dumas sat in her home, watching her adopted twins play on the floor. They giggled happily at each other in their three-year-old glory. Gianna and Bailey were the best thing that ever happened to her life. She loved them more than she loved herself and wanted everything she could give them for them.

After finding out she was unable to have children, finding two via an adoption agency was like finding a hundred dollar bill in a meadow field: pretty unlikely. Also very lucky. She never wanted more in her life. Staying at home with the two toddlers gave her enough smiles for a day.

"Mama," called Gianna, walking on her wobbly feet. "Come play with us."

Amy smiled, sitting up. "Okay sweetie. Just let mommy make a phone call first."

Amy walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair. The dark blue walls sat around her, making her feel uncomfortable. Yet before she could even pick up her cell phone, it rang. "Hello?" she said quietly, reading the caller ID.

"Hey Ames," the person replied. "I miss you."

The words made her tingle. Becoming a mother had made her a softie; hearing words like that always sent chills up and down her spine, especially since they were so rare from her husband's mouth. "I miss you too," she replied quietly.

"I'm callin' from a hotel in Tampa. Jeff and I will be home on Sunday." _Sunday_? she thought. Sunday was four days away!

"Oh."

"I just wanted to see what was going on, you know. Everything okay there?"

One of the girls shrieked in the livingroom, a loud giggle answering the shriek. Amy had to smile as her young daughters laughed happily. "Everything is fine. Bails and Gia are just playing with some dolls. They miss their daddy."

At the sound of the word, Gianna yelled. "Daddy!" she called, toddling into the kitchen. "Mama, let me talk to dada!"

Amy smiled. "Gia wants to talk to you, Matt."

In Tampa, Matt smiled. "Put her on."

Amy handed the cell phone to little Gianna, who grasped it firmly. "Daddy?" she asked. Though only three and a half, both Gianna and Bailey were smart for their age.

"Hey sugar," Matt said back. "Daddy loves you."

Gianna beamed. "I miss you daddy," she replied. "When are you and Uncle Jeff coming home?"

Matt sighed quietly, emotion taking over. He loved his job more than anything in the world, but missing his kids killed him. Though Amy and he had only adopted them a year ago, he felt like he knew them forever and they adored both of their parents. Being a WWE wrestler killed him, being apart from all three of his girls was unbearable at times.

He thought about it, a song coming to mind. "I'm already there," he said back confidently.

"How?" Gianna asked. "You not here. You with WWV."

Matt laughed loudly. "WWE, Gia doll. Daddy works for WWE, but I am there baby. Take a look around."

Amy watched on with a small smile on her face as the young blonde girl looked around the kitchen before a frown came onto her face. "Daddy, I no see you," Gia protested. Little Bailey watched on too, unsure what was happening.

_I'm already there  
__Take a look around  
__I'm the sunshine in your hair  
__I'm the shadow on the ground  
__I'm the whisper in the wind  
__I'm your imaginary friend  
__And I know Im in your prayers  
__Oh I'm already there_

Matt was quick to get his laptop on and pull up some lyrics. The man wasn't sure why he felt he had to do this, but it fit, to him. "I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend. I know I'm in your prayers." He sighed, pulling the phone closer to his ear. "Baby, I'm there."

Gia giggled. "There is no sunshine in my hair, daddy."

Matt smiled again, loving how little kids didn't understand and how they said the cutest things. "I'll explain later, sweetie. I love you, okay? Put mommy back on the phone."

Gia smiled once more and gave Amy back the phone. Though she was trying to hide it, Amy had tears in her eyes. She watched lovingly as Gia took her sister's hand and walked back into the livingroom.

In a choked voice, she whispered, "You're quite the poet, Matthew."

Matt chuckled. "Lonestar has great lyrics, what can I say?"

"I love you," she pressed on.

_She got back on the phone  
__Said I really miss you darling  
__Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
__Wish I was in your arms  
__Lying right there beside you  
__But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
__And Ill gently kiss your lips  
__Touch you with my fingertips  
__So turn out the light and close your eyes_

"I love you too, Amy."

"Gia and Bails are fine, but I miss you," she continued. "A lot. It's hard watching them grow up right before my eyes while you travel." Truthfully, Amy was a little bitter about leaving the WWE. Traveling and wrestling were her two favorite hobbies and though giving it up for her kids was one of the best things she ever did, she still missed it sometimes. Especially when it meant she spent so much time away from her lover and best friend.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I wish I was there with you guys right now. But we need the money to raise them, Ames and you—"

"I know." Amy sighed too and looked on as Gia started to build some Lego's up.

"I could ask Vince for a lighter schedule," Matt suggested. "I could…"

Amy hated where the conversation was headed. She hated that it always came to this. Matt loved his job more than anything, maybe not more than his girls, but she knew he would never give it up. He spent nights up worrying about if he was doing the right thing. She had to assure him he was.

Her rants killed them both.

"No. Don't do that. I'm just tired; I know what needs to be done. I just miss you, that's all."

"I'm only a step away," he said softly. "A phone call away, a breath away."

She felt the need to lighten the conversation. "Stop being so damn poetic. It's scaring me, Mr. pro-wrestler." Matt chuckled. "So, Sunday, right?"

_I'm already there  
__Don't make a sound  
__I'm the beat in your heart  
__I'm the moonlight shining down  
__I'm the whisper in the wind  
__And Ill be there until the end  
__Can you feel the love that we share?  
__Oh I'm already there  
__We may be a thousand miles apart  
__But I'll be with you wherever you are_

"Sunday," Matt promised. "Maybe we'll send Gia and Bails over to Jeff and Beth's and go have some dinner. How about that?"

Amy nodded. "Alright."

Matt felt defeated, knowing without him in person next to her nothing would sound good to Amy until he _was_ there next to her. They hung up minutes later. But Matt wasn't going to allow that. He had an idea.

-

About an hour after, Amy got another phone call from Matt. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Amy."

"Matt," she greeted. "What's up?"

"I love you, Amy, you know that right? I love you more than anything."

Amy smiled softly. "Of course."

"Then do something for me."

"Okay…"

"Go play with Gia and Bails and remind them that their daddy loves them too and that he'll be home soon. No, don't tell them that." Matt sighed in annoyance and changed hands with his phone. "Tell 'em I'm already there."

Yet before Amy could reply, there was a knock on the door. She frowned and walked up front, looking through the peephole. Then as she threw the door open, she squealed. The brunette jumped into her husband's arms, a wide and joyful smile all over her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you all too much. I talked to Vince and he said we could work something out so I could be home more."

"But Matt…"

"No buts. It's solid."

"Matt…"

"Tell me you love me." She was delighted by his actions but feared what would come about them. "Tell me, Amy."

"I love you," she answered.

"And that's all I need." He met her lips as they went into a passionate kiss.

"Daddy!" screamed the twins. Matt was quick to pick them both up and hug them Little Gianna broke free from her father's grasp as they hugged and exclaimed, "You're home!"

"I told you I was already here."

Gianna giggled. "No, daddy, you say you were already there. This is here."

Amy laughed as she picked up Gianna and kissed her. Matt shrugged. "Here there, who cares? This is where I belong."

_Can you feel the love that we share?  
__Oh Im already there  
__Oh Im already…  
__There._

* * *

**A/N: This is the part where you all go "aww". Yes, I'm such a goober. Haha. I thought it was cute and I'm in that kind of mood, so, yeah. Please read and review!**

* * *


End file.
